psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiger Belle
Tiger Belle- Suczka rasy Stabyhoun. Z zawodu jest Policjantką powietrzną. Szkoliła ją Aurora. Wygląd Tiger jest przeciętnej wagi suczką (20 kg) ,ma 54 cm wysokości. Charakteryzuje się całą brązową głową ,oraz końcówkami łapek j ogona. Propo ogona ,jest bardzo puszysty i długi. Jej sierść jest miękka. Ja większość Stabyhoun'ów przypomina spaniela. Nosi czarną obrożę z ćwiekami. Jej komunikator jest koloru szaro-czarnego ,na nim widnieje kogut policyjny oraz dwa piórka ,czerwone i niebieskie. Charakter Belle ma dość urozmaicony charakter. Na początek wymienić te lepsze cechy. Jest wyrozumiała ,potrafi zrozumieć innych ,mimo iż często nie zgadza się z ich poglądami. Pomocna ,pomaga każdemu , oprócz wrogów. Szczera ,jednak kiedy trzeba kłamie. Mądra ,co prawda nie należy do typów naukowców itd ,ale no jest mądra. Cierpliwa ,choć czasami nie wytrzymuje. Odważna ,co prawda nie doruwnuje Valve lub Tetradi ale nie jest strachajłą. Noo teraz te gorsze... Porywcza ,łatwo ją zdenerwować ,wtedy może wydać się w bujkę i zranić. Niemiła ,co prawda jedynie do nie znajomych ,ale czasami do znajomych nie odzywa się fajnie. Nieufna. Jednak odkąd jest z Kaiden'em stara się bardziej panować nad emocjami. Jest dla niego romantyczna ,szczera miła ,i potulna. Umiejętności Tiger kiedyś pracowała ,na polowaniach. Najczęściej polowała na króliki ,dziki ,zające i inne. Co prawda nigdy żadnego nie zabiła ,ale mocno raniła zwięrzęta przez swój mocny zgryz. Silne umięśnione łapy ,pozwalały jej na szybki bieg. O dziwo potrafi wspinać się po drzewach. Bardzo dobrze orientuje się w terenie ,jest dobrym przewodnikiem. Co dziwne ,potrafi rozmawiać po dzikowemu?! Nie wiem jak się tego nauczyła ale ok... Ciekawostki Lubi *Latać *Przebywać z przyjaciółmi. *Oglądać filmy przygodowe. *Pianki i panki z czekoladą. Mniam! *Pomagać innym *Załoge Valki *Statek Valki i Kaji. Nie lubi *Dokuczania *,,Leszczy" *Orzechów *Odzywania się do niej per kochanie ,złociutka. Możesz liczyć na pożądny ochrzan lub złamany nos... *Kłamców *Hery i Hutch`a. *Kosmetków Fuu. Strach * Że jej sen się spełni. (Chodzi o ten co ona i Tofik są parą) Hobby * Strzelanie z łuku. * Granie w siatkę. * Latanie. * Ćwiczyć Inne * Obchodzi urodziny 25 listopada. * Nie znosi śpiewać. * Kocha Kaiden`a. * Jest dowódcą armi powietrznej. * Szkoliła ją Aurora. * Mimo iż nieznosi śpiewać ,to ona ma najwięcej tekstu podczaś śpiewania. * Suczka należy do jednej najrzadszych ras psów na świecie. *Ona i Kaiden są parą. *Na walentyki od Kaiden'a dostała naszyjnik z prawdziwych pereł ,oraz dwa bilety do kina. *Jest mentorką Millie. Na misje Regularny- Suczka ma na sobie czarno-biały kombinezon z kaskiem. Gdzieniegdzie ma żółte odblaski. Posiada skrzydła z thumb|Tiger i jej strój regularny. Ma na sobie tylko kamizelkę i plecak ,reszta pokazana obok.turbo przyśpieszeniem. Szybsze od tych Aurory. Plecak wyposażony ,w laser ,szczypce ,oraz skrzydła. Kask w kamerę termowizyjną i zwykłą. Pojazd jest koloru czarnego. Jest to raz auto raz helikopter. Air Pup- Ponad świetlne skrzydła ,czarna kamizelka. Plecak :latarka ,laser oraz skrzydła z turbo przyśpieszeniem. Kask ten sam pojazd także ,co regularny. Mission Paw- Czarna kamizelka ,z żółtymi elementami. Turbo skrzydła oraz czarne buty. Plecak tego samego koloru jak i kask wyposażony w :Kamerę szpiegowką ,szczypce skrzydła. Oraz helikopter. Sea Patroller- Skuter wodny kamizelka. Plecak ten sam z Mission Paw. Space Pup- Czarny wachadłoweic ponaddźwiękowy. Kamizelka to co zwykle... Cytaty Dubbing Galeria Tiger by Puppy.png Tiger Belle.png sketch-1509794337057.png|Przecudna Belle narysowana przez Julczydlo sketch-1509796034880.png|Tiger Belle narysowana przez Julczydlo kolejne arcydzieło! Tiger Belle Andrzej Laika by Puppy.png|Tiger Belle i Laika w jaskini (To co trzyma Tiger w pyszczku to miała być pochodnia ;-;) Sketch-1511053927664.png|Kaiden siada koło Tiger ,suczka i piesek rumienią się. Sketch-1512909766606.png|Kaiden i Tiger pod jemiołą. sketch-1513190117460.png|Aww prze słodziachny rysunek narysowany przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Koffam to! sketch-1514036637792.png|Słodziachny obarazek z Tiger i Kaiden'em narysowany przez Chye Z okazji jutrzejszej Wigilii Sketch-1518876692482.png|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Kaiden x Tiger Belle (Tinber). Z okazji Walentynek 2018. Cudowny ❤ sketch-1519032579016.png|Narysowane przez Karma 1200. Piękny rysunek ❤ 1537079983342.png Tiger_Belle_as_a_witch.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji Halloween Cudo! ������ Tiger_by_everestiskay12.png|Śliczności od Everestiskay12 �� New Years Eve Party tittle card.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do opowiadania "Impreza Sylwestrowa" super okładka �� Untitled26.png|Challange day 19 #drzewoiglaste Tiger Belle and Kaiden watching shooting star december challenge day 20.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Grudniowy challenge dzień 20 Spadająca Gwiazda cuuuudooo ������������ Ultimate Rescue pups save parrots title card.PNG|Okładka do odcinka Ultimate Rescue: Pieski ratują papugi. Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Tiger Belle in New Years Eve outfit.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Timber w Sylwestrowym stroju Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Policjantki powietrzne Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Fanowskie Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Wyżeł Fryzyjski Kategoria:Tiger Kategoria:Belle Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:OC Puppy